


Such a Choice as That

by victoriousscarf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Desolation of Smaug, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, Ori had known that one day Fili would be king and that his choices would be for the kingdom, not a simple scribe, no matter how much they curled together in the dark, whispering silent promises they knew neither would keep. He had not expected those choices to discard him so quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Choice as That

Everyone saw Fili step off the boat and no one breathed until they cast off and where on their way.

Thorin refused to look back, leaving his nephews and Oin and Bofur behind, looking only toward the mountain in front of them and the heritage that he had lost so long ago.

But Ori could only look back, hearing Gloin’s quiet rumbling that where would the dwarves be if they gave up family so easily, and he felt a weight like an iron anchor pulling his heart down because not once did Fili look at the retreating boat for as long as Ori could gaze on him.

He was too proud, Ori knew, knew the toss of his head and the look he had when nothing mattered except that he was a prince. He would not dare to seem weak by staring after his companions. Yet Ori had expected to face dragon fire—if they must face it—together, not separated by land and sea. He had expected Fili to stand with his uncle, darting occasional glances back his way, through whatever they would face.

He had not foreseen Fili stepping off the boat without a single glance or quirked brow or twist of the mouth in silent explanation.

In the end, Ori had known that one day Fili would be king and that his choices would be for the kingdom, not a simple scribe, no matter how much they curled together in the dark, whispering silent promises they knew neither would keep. He had not expected those choices to discard him so quickly.

Fili would have always chosen the kingdom first.

But Ori had not expected him to choose his brother over the kingdom so soon.

(And a scribe had even less weight in such a choice as that).


End file.
